originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Otekah Lakatakata
Otekah Lakatakata is an Original character created by Athorment on April 13th, 2014. She is a role playing character used in MonsterAcademy as well as the Monster Physical Education teacher. Application Info Character Application Name: ''' Otekah Lakatakata '''Age: 27 Years old (194 Years old) Height: Human Form: 6'2, Monster Form 7'2 Giant Grow sizes: 12' - 20' 'Monster type/species: ' Si-Te-Cah 'Grade: ' Teacher 'Glamor item: ' Talisman Necklace 'Class: ' Monster Physical Education 'Current Points: ' See Gabriela Heleia 'Natural weapons: ' Fists and feet. Teeth. 'Trained weapons: ' Knives and axes. 'Weakness: ' Near-sighted. Human Mortality. Fire. Powerful magic. 'SKILLS: ' 'Major Skills: ' *Flesh regeneration-'' Cuts and Punches are healed. Depending on the severity of the damage is how long it takes (and if it can be done in the human form at all). As a Giant, Bones don't regenerate however and breaking them can hinder and even stop regeneration Completely. In a similar fashion, superficial damage from Magic can be regenerated but stronger spells can Stop the healing factor altogether. ''*Partial Size Change-'' Using Magic to call forth the strength of her ancestors, she is Capable of covering a Part of her body in summoned Flesh to Grow it Larger in Size. Generally, It's the growth in Arms to punch or cover but other limbs can be similarly use. The mystical Flesh doesnt disappear immediately and has no Healing factor. Disconecting it from the main body will cause the flesh to disolve into a blood-like state ''*Giant Flesh Armor-'' Using the same technique above She can cover herself and grow into the size of a Giant. The easier height armor makes her 12' tall and the limit is 20'. The bigger she wants to turn, the longer it takes to be engulfed into a functional body, the more monstrous and "skinless" she looks. Bigger frames also take longer to regenerate. '''Minor Skills: ' *Stamina-'' She can Outmatch most people even in human form not by the use of strength, but by dragging fights until Enemies are no longer capable of standing right. *Athlete Speed-'' She can run as fast as other human Athletes. *Health Peak-'' Body is in optimal condition regardless of weather effects. Poisons, Alcohol and other inhibitors only do so much unless specially powerful. '''Personality: ' Cold, unfeeling, grumpy, inconsiderate, Combative, rude, hostile, Does what is convenient, perseveres, indifferent, Rigid, stubborn, hard-working, Practical, punctual, realistic, takes responsibility, self-confident, self-centered, self-reliant, sincere, Self-directed. She tends to act like an Animal. Combating disrespect and hostilities with actual physical hostilities or roaring. Silverware... what's that? Only respects other teachers or higher authorities for the most part, following their "reminders" of sitting still for a second. Pushes her students, specially the lazy ones and the handicapped. Food gets on her good side but dont give her sweets unless you want to deal with a loud and hyper savage. Things that are uncommon make her curious and/or confuse her (Only moment on which she slows down). Dont wake her up cause she will pull out her knife the moment she is awake. Struggles to remember that she should be more kind and caring (Often remembering after causing harm, on which she takes responsibility) Likes: Meat, plant-creatures, food in general, wolf-creatures, hunting, exercising, Sleeping. 'Character's Background: ' It all began when the si-te-cah culture mistreated a disfigured child. The spirits became angered with them and turned the forests & lakes in the area into the desert it is know as today. Angered, Rival Tribes faced them in combat in small wars as revenge. It was all not lost for the si-te-cah however when they found a cave that lead to a world between Earth and the spirit one. Slowly, they acted as if the tribal rivals were pushing them into the cave once they managed to send some and live in there. Faking their end with a cave-in, they lived in peace and slowly developing their size shifting power to survive against the predators. The small rift that remained as the portal between worlds became their graveyard until the bones were found. It was then that they had to come up with the decision of coming out or closing the rift. Otekah, who was an instructor for the Si-te-cah children decided to leave and find a place where they would not be disturbed. After weeks of travelling, she meets the headmistress who she mistakes as one of the spirits that cursed her land. Interestingly enough, she talks with her trying to find ways to convince the "owl spirit" into returning life to the desert. The confusion is cleared up, but she takes the job as a teacher to possibly meet others who could help her people. Fun Facts *SorryIwasntLisening was planning to make a teacher inspired on Jekyll & Hyde, but backed away. Not willing to leave such good idea come to waste, Athor adapted and created Otekah. *The Size changing Ability is inspired partially on Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). Gallery Ma-New-App_11_newTeacher2_Otekah.png|Giantess (Si-Te-Cah) Form|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Ma-New-App-Otekah-Lakatakata-447397486 Fan Artwork MA-Otekah_group_sketches_by_noirsoldat.jpg|by NoirSoldat|link=http://noirsoldat.deviantart.com/art/Group-Sketches-470033368 otekah_commission_by_ryev.png|by Ryev|link=http://ryev.deviantart.com/art/Otekah-Commission-485938352 Category:Athorment Category:Original Character Category:Monster Academy